Talk:Mario
Okay guys. Little thing... I simply can't write this. I have talked with several friends about this fight in particular, and despite all their advice, and all my previously intense motivation to write this... I can't put myself to it. My folder for this fight has sat on my desktop for months, and I haven't even touched it. If you want me to be honest... it was a long, endearing effort. I had the first part of the fight as just the duos fighting. Halfway through, the armies joined. Kamek had an RPG sequence battle with several ghosts like I did with my Super Mario VS Paper Mario, and overall, I enjoyed myself with it. And then... all my joy just... disappeared. It was so sudden, and I really can't explain it. The fight was almost at its conclusion, too! Luigi was trapped in the endless staircase, the ghosts were wiped out, and all that was left was King Boo. Dreamy Bowser gets stalemated by Dreamy Luigi, and both get critically injured. Dreamy Luigi dies, but Luigi is left untouched. Bowser reverts back to normal and is badly hurt, but Doctor Mario saves the day. The last part I was on was King Boo in an illusion casino. From there, he was going to wipe out the Koopa Troop, save Luigi from the endless staircase, and the two duos would finish the fight in the Paranormal Dimension, since King Boo was going to tear that open at about 3/4 the way into the fight. I had ideas, don't get me wrong. It's the motivation to write it. Every time I open the document, it feels like a chore. I go to type a few words, and my mind goes blank on where to start. Furthermore... it was a worthless effort. Everyone knows I've gone out of my way to explain why Mario stomps Luigi in a fight. Yes, in this fight, too, Mario was going to beat Luigi down. The ghosts are useful, but lack numbers, feats and hax in comparison to the Koopa Troop. That leaves King Boo to deal with the Koopa Troop, Mario and Bowser. He'd undoubtedly crush the Koopa Troop; but Mario and Bowser is where he ends. And not because of Dreamy Bowser; King Boo's regeneration could counter many things of Bowser's, and honestly? His matter manipulation could help him legit beat Mario. But Bowser has infinite resurrection thanks to TTYD, which nulls anything King Boo can do. In the end, yes, Mario and Bowser were going to win. And all of you knew that. That's why it felt like a worthless effort. Why push myself when there was no gain? Why exert myself when I would please no one? In the end... I am choosing to abandon this. If any of you want to pick it up, by all means, go right ahead. Also, I wanted this to be extremely emotional. Yes, I was going to try to make you cry. OvO But that doesn't matter now, XD Anyway, I hope you all understand.